Alice meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice was returning' to her room to retire for the night when she heard the knocks at the door. She about faced and trudged back to the entrance and cracked open the main doors to great the stranger. * Hello? Dr. de Lezo: Hola! Need an extra hand? ( As if on cue, a vine sprouts from his back and waves to her. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Her eyes widen at the plant and she stands there' stunned.* ....vine... Dr. de Lezo: ( He looks over at the vine and back at her. ) Well I couldn't use a REAL hand now could I? Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...*She stood there speechless. Clearly this man was one' of "them", safe. Alice stepped back and open the door wider allowing the man entrance.* Dr. de Lezo: ( He giggles, seeing her reaction. He reaches into his coat and hands her a perfumed calling card. ) Don't worry, I'm not a weirdo. I apologize for the smell, by the way. My friend Hen asked me here and he goes a little heavy on the ladies perfume. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She sees Hen's handwriting and name on the envelop' followed by the strong smell of perfume.* T-That's quite alright. Please come in, I'm sure you're tired from you're long travel. Dr. de Lezo: ( He tucks the envelope away and picks up his one heavy trunk, heading inside. ) The voyage was surprisingly nice, the coastlines are very agreeable this time of year. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Still though arrive so late at night you must have had a' long day of traveling. *She closed the door behind him.* If you don't mind me asking, where are you traveling from? Dr. de Lezo: Oh I don't mind at all, I hail from Barcelona! It's a beautiful city, so full of color and life! Hyde without a Jekyll:' That sounds lovely... *she smiles.* I'm surprised Hen' called you all the way down to our gloomy section of the world, he's not one to get many visitors. Dr. de Lezo: Unfortunately, the reason I'm here is because he actually does. ( He looks around the hall sadly, as if searching for signs of trouble. He looks back at Alice with melancholy smile. ) The injuries are getting a little challenging for a doctor with no formal surgeons on staff. He's a good man, but he's in way over his head with this one. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She nods knowing how many people end up on his door' step, but she's unsure as to the surgery he's referencing.* Surgeon? What's Hen attempting to do? Dr. de Lezo: Fear not! We're not attempting anything. Just doing repairs. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Repairs? *This did not comfort her and only made her more' curious.* Dr. de Lezo: Surgery technically, we'll be fixing the damage someone has done to them. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Who if I may ask? *She hadn't heard much about a surgery' but she made a mental note to check the gossip vine if this lead proved to yield no answers.* Dr. de Lezo: Unfortunately, a doctor is bound to the rule of anonymity. I can only tell you this- something terrible happened: an assault. Our patient was a hair away from being dead and it's a miracle that they are with us still. Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...Catt? *She asks herself more than Alano.*' Dr. de Lezo: ( His voice lowers. ) You said it, not me. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She lowers her voice' to match his.* D-Did she get hurt again? Dr. de Lezo:' ( He pauses intently. )' Not recently, but the bullet's still in there. Hyde without a Jekyll:' I know it was causing her...lack of fear but has it' gotten worse? Dr. de Lezo: Much. She's starting to display neurologic symptoms now too. Obtained From The Man with the Guitar on his Back Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER